big_brother_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother Houseguests
To go home, go to Home Big Brother Houseguests Here you will find a list of every Houseguest, the place they came in, which corresponds to the number to the left of their name, and what season they were in. Houseguests in more than one season will be included in the season they were in, but will not say that they were in that season, as it is said on the heading, and they will count as more than one Houseguest (ex. if one Houseguest was in Season 2 and Season 5, they count as two Houseguests). The total number of Houseguests is listed below. *Note: Winner's names are bold *Note: As of Big Brother: The Village, there are 440 Houseguests. 'CLASSIC ERA' Season 1 #'Shawn the White Sheep - Season 5 + Season 10' #Marlene the Mooshroom #Sara the Salmon Sheep - Season 5 + Season 10 #Charlay the Chicken #Carly the Cow #Willie the Wolf #Vince the Villager (Walked) #Olivia the Ocelot #Sal the Squid #Peggy the Pig Season 2 #'Steven the Silver Sheep - Season 5 + Season 10' #Carl the Cow #Sammy the Saffron Sheep - Season 5 + Season 10 #Cherisma the Chicken #Pamela the Pig #Chester the Chicken #Marty the Mooshroom #Mary the Mooshroom #Peter the Pig #Cassy the Cow Season 3 - Sheepstars #'Bert the Blue Sheep - Season 5 + Season 10' #Yolanda the Yellow Sheep - Season 5, Season 10, + Season 12 #Liam the Lime Sheep - Season 10 + Season 12 #Rose the Red Sheep - Season 10 + Season 12 #Bailey the Brown Sheep - Season 10 #George the Grey Sheep #Barry the Black Sheep #Wendy the White Sheep #Orville the Orange Sheep #Prim the Pink Sheep Season 4 - Teams #'Matthew the Magenta Sheep (Team Starliner) - Season 5 + Season 10' #Grace the Grey Sheep (Team Starliner) - Season 5, Season 10, + Season 12 #Chris the Cyan Sheep (Team Goldarine) (Expelled) - Season 10 + Season 12 #Whitney the White Sheep (Team Starliner) - Season 10 #Brittany the Blue Sheep (Team Goldarine) - Season 10 #Robert the Red Sheep (Team Goldarine) - Season 5 #Lauren the Lime Sheep (Team Starliner) - Season 5, Season 10, + Season 12 #York the Yellow Sheep (Team Goldarine) #Harley the Hazel Sheep (Team Goldarine) #Paul the Pink Sheep (Team Starliner) Season 5 - All-Stars #'Sara the Salmon Sheep - Season 2 + Season 10' #Steven the Silver Sheep - Season 2 + Season 10 #Yolanda the Yellow Sheep - Season 3, Season 10, + Season 12 #Lauren the Lime Sheep - Season 4, Season 10, + Season 12 #Shawn the White Sheep - Season 1 + Season 10 #Matthew the Magenta Sheep - Season 4 + Season 10 #Sammy the Saffron Sheep - Season 2 + Season 10 #Grace the Grey Sheep - Season 4, Season 10, + Season 12 #Robert the Red Sheep - Season 4 #Bert the Blue Sheep - Season 3 + Season 10 Season 6 - International #'Canada the Cyan Sheep - Season 10' #Italy the Imperial Red Sheep - Season 10 + Season 12 #Germany the Green Sheep - Season 10 + Season 12 #Spain the Silver Sheep - Season 10 #Argentina the Almond Sheep - Season 10 #Russia the Rose Sheep #China the Carrot Sheep #France the Fushia Sheep #Egypt the Electric Sheep #Morocco the Mulberry Sheep #America the Aqua Sheep #Brazil the Blue Sheep Season 7 - Celebrity Big Brother 1 #'Hitsume Miku' #Steve Jobs #Aphrodite #Emma Watson #Psy #Napolean Bonaparte #Cleopatra #Tupac Shakur #Taylor Swift #Neil Armstrong Season 8 - Celebrity Big Brother 2: Sports Stars #'Eli Manning' #Matt Ryan #Cristiano Ronaldo #Robert Griffin III #Cam Newton #Dustin Brown #Philip Rivers #Steve Yzerman #Doug Glatt #Russell Wilson Season 9 - Celebrity Big Brother 3: YouTube Stars #'ASF Jerome' #BajanCanadian #Cupquake #Toby Turner #Ian Hecox #Anthony Padilla #PewDiePie #SkyDoesMinecraft #Harley Morenstein #Muscle Glasses #CutiePieMarzia #Freddie Wong Season 10 - Ultimate Big Brother #'Whitney the White Sheep - Season 4' #Liam the Lime Sheep - Season 3 + Season 12 #Yolanda the Yellow Sheep - Season 3, Season 5, + Season 12 #Brittany the Blue Sheep - Season 4 #Bert the Blue Sheep - Season 3 + Season 5 #Matthew the Magenta Sheep - Season 4 + Season 5 #Germany the Green Sheep - Season 6 + Season 12 #Italy the Imperial Red Sheep - Season 6 + Season 12 #Shawn the White Sheep - Season 1 + Season 5 #Grace the Grey Sheep - Season 4, Season 5, + Season 12 #Lauren the Lime Sheep - Season 4, Season 5, + Season 12 #Chris the Cyan Sheep - Season 4 + Season 12 #Rose the Red Sheep - Season 3 + Season 12 #Spain the Silver Sheep - Season 6 #Argentina the Almond Sheep - Season 6 #Canada the Cyan Sheep - Season 6 #Steven the Silver Sheep (Expelled) - Season 2 + Season 5 #Bailey the Brown Sheep - Season 3 #Sara the Salmon Sheep - Season 1 + Season 5 #Sammy the Saffron Sheep - Season 2 + Season 5 Season 11 - Season of the Fans #'Sky the Sky Blue Sheep ' #Yale the Yellow Sheep #Patricia the Purple Sheep #Peter the Pink Sheep #Beth the Brown Sheep #Lou the Lime Sheep #Shelby the Silver Sheep #Gillian the Green Sheep #Carla the Cyan Sheep #Wyatt the White Sheep (Walked) #Mark the Magenta Sheep #Rose the Red Sheep #Owen the Orange Sheep #Barbie the Blue Sheep #Greg the Grey Sheep #Betty the Black Sheep Season 12 - 2nd Chances #'Yolanda the Yellow Sheep - Season 3, Season 5, + Season 10' #Chris the Cyan Sheep - Season 4 + Season 10 #Grace the Grey Sheep - Season 4, Season 5, + Season 10 #Italy the Imperial Red Sheep - Season 6 + Season 10 #Germany the Grey Sheep - Season 6 + Season 10 #Rose the Red Sheep - Season 3 + Season 10 #Lauren the Lime Sheep - Season 4, Season 5, + Season 10 #Liam the Lime Sheep - Season 3 + Season 10 Season 13 - Secrets and Lies #'Blake the Black Sheep' #Lane the Blue Sheep #Laura the Lime Sheep #Max the Magenta Sheep #Ryan the Red Sheep #Yvette the Yellow Sheep #Samantha the Sky Blue Sheep #Olive the Orange Sheep #Brian the White Sheep #Peter the Purple Sheep #Gavin the Green Sheep #Sharon the Silver Sheep #Giselle the Grey Sheep #Aaron the Almond Sheep #Patty the Pink Sheep #Cynthia the Cyan Sheep Season 14 - Majority vs. Minority #'Cyndy the Cyan Sheep' #Enzo the Blue Sheep #Ingrid the Black Sheep #Rod the Red Sheep #Wayland the White Sheep #Lawrence the Lime Sheep #Macy the Magenta Sheep #Diane the Pink Sheep #Ganelle the Green Sheep #Garrett the Grey Sheep #Yori the Yellow Sheep #Paul the Purple Sheep #Blaine the Light Blue Sheep Season 15 - Celebrity Big Brother 4: Madhouse #'Tom Cruise' #Nancy Drew #Bear Grylls #Jennifer Lawrence #Adele #Robert E. Lee #Daniel Radcliffe #Chris Martin #Scarlett Johannson #Daniel Craig #Katy Perry #Marshall/Eminem - Season 20 Season 16 - Celebrity Hijack #'Aaron' #Billy #Gabe #Kenny #Penelope #Wanda #Diana #Fred #Mary-Lu #Elwin #Cyndi #Tully Season 17 - Horror Story #'Hayzel - Season 20 + Season 21' #Charlie #Dave #Jason #Alyssa #Drake #Rebecca #Michael #Alex #Savannah Season 18 - Power Struggle #'Brian - Season 20 + Season 21' #Lucas #Tori #Michael #Cristina #Mark #Preston #Josh + Sophie #Anthony #Mikayla #Abby #Shannon #Desmond #George #Sophie #Josh #Jessie #Diana #Samantha #Tom Season 19 - The Swamp #'Peter - Season 21' #Rachel #Anthony #Jessie #Tom #Chuck #Mary Beth #Diane #Conner #Damian #Greg #Sara #Alice #Lizzie Season 20 - Season of the Twists #'Layla - Season 21' #Rachel #Brian - Season 18 + Season 21 #Elissa #Patrick #Marshall - Season 15 #Hayzel - Season 17 + Season 21 #Bruce #Andy #Charlie - Season 17 #Preston - Season 18 #Mary Beth - Season 19 #Liza #Dara #Paul #Maddy #Ciena #Jake #Brad #Jonathan #Mary #Tully #Charley #Jasmine #Sam #Jessie #Tim #Marty #Octavius #Fara #Charles Season 21 - Medievel Times #'Benjamin' #Amélie #Layla #Nathan #Haley #Kristen #Lucy #Brian #Edward #Jamie #Hayzel #Peter #Adam #Terrance #Nicky #Chelsea #Darren #Mateo #Derrick #Helen Season 22 - Revolution #'Zoey' #Tim #Tyler #Carrie #Caroline #Liam #Max #Flair #Aaron #Brady #Charlotte #Claire #Joe #Diana #Richard #Alexandra #Brianne #Jake Season 23 - All-Stars 2 #'Layla' #Brian #Benjamin #Lauren #Yale #Marlene #Sammy #Hayzel #Amelie #Lucas #Sara #Tim #Rachel #Grace #Matthew #Jessie #Sky #Enzo #Bert #Charlie #Shawn #Liam #Zoey #Lane #ASF Jerome #BajanCanadian #Whitney #Chris #Steven #Steve #Blake #Rose #Nancy #Cyndy #Italy #Matt #Canada #Peter #Billy #Aaron #Yolanda #Hitsume #Eli #Tom *Note: All Housemates were Winners or Runner-Ups therefore they participated in every other season Season 24 - Celebrity Big Brother 5: Doctor Who #'Matt Smith' #Amelia Pond #David Tennant #Rory Williams #Peter Davidson #Tom Baker #Patrick Troughton #Jon Pertwee #Sylvester McCoy #Clara Oswald #Sarah Jane Smith #Rose Tyler #Liz Shaw #Christopher Eccleston #Polly Wright #Colin Baker #Adric #Grace Holloway #Peri Brown #Mel Bush #Dodo Chaplet #Peter Capaldi #William Hartnell #Paul McGann Season 25 - Regal Nightmares #'Fernando' #Victoria #Josie #Charlotte #James #Kitten #Jenna #Anthony #Janelle #Barnable #Brad #David #Ryan #Tranquility #Tahan #Thomas #Valerie 'MODERN ERA' Celebrity Big Brother 1 #Emma Willis #Nicola Tappenden #Mark Wahlberg #Alex Reid #Kesha #Princess Madeleine #Miley Cyrus #Bill Nye #Hugh Bonneville #Daft Punk #Lady Gaga #Nikki Minaj #Billy Martin #Justin Bieber Big Brother 1 #Agatha #Kathrine #Talia #Paul #Katie #Derek #Natalie #Sabrina #William #Peter #John #Elena #Heather #Mark #Patrick #Alexa #Tyler Kid Big Brother 1 #Erik #Maria #Rachel #Louisa #Thomas #Dan #Dominic #Grace #Zack #Luke #Shawna #Ashley #Eve #Ryan Celebrity Big Brother 2 #Rob Dyrdek #Ryan Reynolds #Sallie Axl #Joe Jonas #Avril Lavigne #Tom Cruise #Jasmine Waltz #Julie Chen #Kim Kardashian #Ashley Tisdale #Ian Somerhalder #Liam Hemsworth #Selena Gomez #Lionel Messi #Zoey Deschannel #Jake Gyllenhaal Big Brother 2 #Aaron #Lara #Mark #Christopher #Caroline #Steven #Jack #Cassidy #Nikki #Nora #Guido #Dani #Laina #Connor Big Brother: The Village #Sam #Samantha #Ally #Darren #Khloe #Ned #Dave #Laura #Charlie #Daniel #Hope #Yale #Chris #Evan #Katia #Josie #Matthew #Rachel #Logan #Kandy